PCOX: A RWBY Fanfiction
by 5EEpsilon
Summary: This is the story of one of the many teams at Beacon, Team PCOX. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in RWBY, nor do I own Team GLAS or JRES. GLAS and JRES were created by my good friend fanfic bros.
1. Arrival

"Patrick, do you ever wonder if we are doing the right thing by coming here?" Cyrus asked as he looked over to the green-haired boy.

"I don't understand, Cyrus, you wanted to learn to fight, so we came here, are you getting cold feet already?" Patrick replied as he turned to look into the only part of the other boy he could currently see, his cyan eyes. Out of fear of being recognized for what he was, Cyrus had always worn a white hoody, black cargo pants, and a mask that came up over his nose, the hood covered his bright, cyan hair.

"No, I would never do that... It's just, we're so far from Atlas, so far from home, we know almost nobody here."

"I understand, Cyrus, but this is just an opportunity to meet new people. Look! We're coming up on it now." Patrick responded as he pressed his face up against the window of the airship.

"Interesting... I can't wait to see inside." Cyrus said as he walked closer to the window.

"Welcome, students, to Beacon, where you will become true hunters and huntresses." a holographic lady said from farther down in the ship.

The airship set down and the two friends walked out, backpacks slung over their shoulders and eyes full of excitement. The courtyard sprawled out in front of them, a large statue was in the center, around it were two rows of columns, all of these were far surpassed, however, by the large, magnificent tower standing behind it.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Patrick yelled as he began to hop up and down.

"Hey, calm your friend down, and what's with the hood and mask, you playing dress up kid? An obviously younger girl said as she walked up behind Cyrus and Patrick.

"For the record, I'm fifteen, so technically older than you, and why should I? He's simply excited, he's been dreaming of coming here since he was ten." Cyrus responded as he turned around to face the younger girl.

"So he hasn't been waiting that long then." the orange haired girl said as she cocked her head and smirked slightly.

"He's been waiting five years, look, are you even old enough to come here?" Cyrus said as he clenched his fist.

"I'm twelve, I can come here because I met the requirements, I'm surprised you did."

"YOU LITTLE TWAT!" Cyrus yelled with a slight growl as he unhooked his dual, cyan scythes from his belt.

Noticing the challenge, the younger girl pulled a long stick from a sheath on her back.

"My name's Olisa dog-breath! Bring it!" she shrieked.

With that, she attempted to slam down her staff on Cyrus, but the hooded boy crossed his scythes and blocked it. Using the curved blade of one of his weapons, Cyrus quickly broke the lock and rammed the stick into the ground, then he kicked the girl with all his strength backwards. Olisa did a backflip and caught herself mid-air, turning the rifle and transforming it into a rifle, she sighted in on the boy and fired three times, the first was the deflected by Cyrus' aura, the second dodged, but the third hit him dead center and sent him tumbling.

"So you're gonna play that way huh." He said as he stood up and flipped his scythes into dual pistols, "Well then, I'll oblige." he muttered as he began charging at her while firing, she responded with the same.

"STOP! Both of you." Patrick said as he stepped between them, his bayoneted, green SMGs pointing to both. The enraged combatants halted as they reached the blades. "You've drawn quite the crowd, and best stop before a teacher get's invol-"

"ALL OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" a tall, blonde haired lady interrupted as she broke through the crowd.

"Hey! It's the holograph lady!" Olisa yelled in realization.

"Great..." Cyrus muttered as the "Holograph Lady" came nearer.

"Excuse you, but I am Glynda Goodwitch and I am here to tell you to stop. You are all here to become the protectors of the human race, not to kill each other on your first day," she said, her disapproving look passing between the three of them. "Now all of you best get to the auditorium, we have announcements." she finished as she turned and walked away.

"Told you so," Patrick said as he looked at Cyrus with a smirk.

"Let's just get this thing over with."

They walked into the auditorium and listened to a speech from a man who identified himself as Professor Ozpin. Afterwards, they were herded into a large, almost empty room to sleep on the floor for the night.

"Dude, is it just me or are there a lot of cute girls here?" Patrick said from his position on the floor, "Just look at that girl over there," he began, pointing at a bluish-gray haired girl laying a corner, "I think she was checking me out earlier."

"I'm more interested in all the Faunas," Cyrus replied as he pulled down his mask. "Especially that girl we met earlier, the one I fought with, she was definitely a Faunas, I could smell cat as long as she was around."

"Dude, I get it that you're a wolf Faunas and all, but it sounds really creepy when you say stuff like that. Also, why are you so afraid to let people see your ears, they're adorable."

"Patrick my friend, do you not keep up with the local news? If people know I'm a Faunas then they would discriminate against me, even that twelve-year-old back there wore a beanie to hide her ears."

"Sad about that business, the White Fang and all, but let's not talk about that before bed, let's just sleep."

"Agreed, today has been a busy first-day friend," Cyrus said as he curled up on the floor and waited for the lights to go out.


	2. Into the Emerald Forest

**_Beacon, Vale_**

 ** _6:00 A.M._**

"Aaagh, my back," Cyrus said as he stood up from his position on the floor.

"I know right," Patrick responded as he began to stretch in desperate attempts to pop his back.

"Dude," Patrick began, a startled look spanning his face as he looked at Cyrus, "pull your hood up, it came up." Cyrus' hands shot up and behind his neck to pull up the white hood and conceal his species before anyone could notice.

"Thanks Pat, that was a close one," Cyrus said, his face even whiter than normal.

"You are practically my brother, we're here to protect each other," the friends embraced, smiles of brotherhood spreading across their faces.

 ** _Edge of the Emerald Forest, Vale_**  
 ** _Four hours after reveille_**

"...the first person you make eye contact with will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, they will be with you for the next four years..." was all Cyrus had heard before he had been launched into the Emerald Forest with the rest of the bunch, his scythes were now drawn as he came close to landing. As he neared one of the many high-up tree branches in the massive Emerald Forest, he extended his scythes fully above his head and prepared to hook onto the branch. He came down at just the right angle as to use the inertia from the hooking of the branch to fly off and towards the ground, he then rolled and stood on his feet.

"Pat? Pat?" the hooded boy yelled as he began to slowly walk forward. Suddenly, he heard quickly approaching footsteps behind him, he turned to see what was coming his way.

"Patrick?" was all he got out before a quickly moving rose-red streak knocked him to the side and continued forward.

"That… That was not Patrick." Cyrus muttered as he clambered to his feet and continued walking in search of his friend. He had only walked a mere ten yards before he heard another sound, a rustling in the bushes.

"Is that you Pat?" he asked, his semblance kicking in, causing everything to slow down from his perspective.

"Who's Pat?" a voice questioned as the leaves were pulled aside.

"Show yourself and I'll tell you," Cyrus responded as he began to feel breath on his face. Then there was a small rippling in front of him as out of nothing a hooded girl appeared.

"Woah!" he shouted as he jumped back.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" the girl asked, a look of care spreading across her face.

"No…. Well… Maybe a little."

"I'm sorry, when I get nervous my semblance kicks in and I disappear. My name is Xena by the way, and I guess you're stuck with me as your teammate," she said as she pulled the bluish-gray hood off her head.

"It's fine, and Patrick is a friend of mine, I was trying to find him."

"I'll help you then, I'm your teammate after all."

With that, the newly forged teammates began walking through the forest in search of the artifact and other students. They finally came upon a small ruin with chess pieces on stone stands. They cautiously acquired one before hearing footsteps on the top of the nearby hill. Xena disappeared with a gasp and Cyrus raced to the nearby bushes. He could feel and hear that Xena had done the same from the crashing of branches next to him and fearful breathing.

"Think this is it?" A blonde teen asked as she approached the "Artifacts" with her raven-haired partner. The two split and walked to opposing sides of the ruin.

"Chess pieces?" the second girl asked as she approached a black king's piece?"

"Some of them are missing… Looks like we weren't the first ones here" the blonde one said, making Cyrus notice that besides the one that he had taken there were two missing.

"Well I guess we should pick one," the black haired one said flatly. As the first teen bent over to inspect a piece.

"How about a cute little pony!?" she asked, raising her hand in the air triumphantly.

"Sure…" her partner said, rolling her eyes with a smile before.

The two walked to the center and began conversing.

"That wasn't too hard." the blonde one said happily.

"Well… it's not like this place is very difficult to find." the raven-haired one responded.

Suddenly, a scream filled the forest, causing Cyrus' ears to twitch.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake did you hear that?" the first girl asked. Blake simply stared up into the air with a face of befuddlement. The Cyrus saw it. A girl in a red dress was falling towards the blonde yelling something incomprehensible. Then there was another scream as an armoured boy flew into the red-clad girl, slamming them both into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" the blonde was cut off by the trees on the far end of the area shaking. Suddenly, a large Ursa came tumbling out of the Ursa, being ridden by a pink haired girl with a hammer and a black haired boy.

"Now I've seen everything," Cyrus muttered to Xena as the pink-haired girl dashed over to the area where the "Artifacts" were and acquired a tower piece, she then raised it triumphantly above her head and began doing a silly dance.

"Nora!" the black-haired boy yelled over, stopping her dance and making her jump to a mocking salute.

"Coming Ren!" Nora yelled with a giddy smile on her face as she began to skip over to her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked her partner.

"I-" she began again. She didn't finish whatever she was going to say as a Death Stalker knocked over another set of trees while chasing an armoured girl out of the forest and into the clearing near the "Artifacts."

Suddenly, the girl in the rose-red clothing jumped back down next to the blonde.

"Ruby?" the blonde teen asked as she raised an arm to give the girl a high-five.

"Yang!" Ruby replied as she raised both hands in the hair in celebration.

"Nora!" Nora yelled as she popped up between the two with the same, giddy smile on her face.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked as she looked towards the girl who was still running from the giant black and white scorpion.

Enraged, Yang began to shout, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" she yelled, her eyes turning a pale shade of red. Ren, feeling exhausted, finally caught up, he bent over to catch his breath as Nora laughed elatedly.

"Ummm… Yang?" Ruby asked, looking up to the sky.

"How could you leave me?" A voice called from above. Cyrus looked up and saw a white-haired white-clothed girl hanging from a Nevermore's talon.

"I said jump…" Ruby said as she continued to stare at the girl.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said calmly as she looked up at the dangling student.

"She'll be fine," Ruby declared.

"She's falling," Ren said flatly.

The boy who had come soaring into Ruby earlier managed to finally appear in the area, he jumped from a nearby tree and caught the falling girl before he himself fell and she on top of him. Cyrus grabbed Xena by the wrist and walked stealthily over to the boy who had been left lying on his back, the two hoisted him up to his feet.

"Thanks…. Uh… fellow student" the boy said.

"My name's Cyrus, and she's Xena," Cyrus informed him as Xena uncloaked herself.

"My name.. My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." he replied as he popped his back and ran off to join the others.

"Cyrus!?" the hooded boy heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Patrick!" Cyrus yelled happily as he watched his friend come stumbling out of the bushes. The boys ran to each other to high-five. "And Olisa…," Cyrus said sadly as he noticed the girl walking out of the bushes behind Patrick.

"Cyrus." she acknowledged with an annoyed expression.

"Go grab a chess piece so that we can get out of here," Xena said in an almost whisper as she gracefully walked over.

Olisa beat him to it and retrieved one as the other students darted away, the Grimm following them. The group heard movement nearby.

"IT'S AN URSA!" Patrick yelled as the large beast stumbled out of the forest.

The team drew their weapons and prepared for combat, Xena drew her fists with silver knuckle dusters on them out of her cloak, Cyrus his scythes, Patrick his SMGs, and Olisa her staff. They all give one great battle cry as they charged the large, hairy beast. Olisa jumped, did a flip, and then slammed her rod down on the head of the beast, Patrick slid under the distracted monster and fired his weapons into its vulnerable belly. Cyrus slid from behind, jumping as he came under its throat to strike at the weak spot. Xena then dashed up, she dodged ever swing from the Ursa before finally managing to make it strike the ground, she then punched the arm and squeezed her hand, using the gauntlet's special ability and freezing the monster's arm to the dirt. She managed to do the same to the other arm before the beast could free itself. The team regrouped in front of the Ursa's now bowed head, they switched the use of their weapons and all fired at once, penetrating the beast's skull and freezing it at the same time.

"That….was...AWESOME!" Olisa yelled as she began jumping up and down.

"Now who needs to calm down?" Cyrus asked, out of breath.

"Oh shut up!" she retaliated.

The team made their way back to the cliff that Patrick said was where they needed to go. The other teams were already there waiting for them.

 ** _Beacon, Vale_**  
 ** _Later that night._**

In the auditorium that night, Professor Ozpin announced the newly forged teams. The teams were: CRDL, JNPR, RWBY, CFVY, GLAS, JRES, TODE, and finally, their turn came.

"Patrick Lymus, Olisa Orthon, Xena Xarxos, and Cyrus Cyanus. Together you will make Team PCOX. You will be lead by Patrick Lymus." Ozpin announced.


	3. First Day

**_Team PCOX's Room, Beacon, Vale_**  
 ** _7:00 A.M._**

"Why won't they just shut up?" Patrick whined as the commotion in the adjacent room droned on.

"First with the whistle, now with the talking, slicing, and music," Olisa complained as she sat up in bed. The talking turned into obvious arguing.

"Now they're playing with buzzers? Where did they even get those?" Cyrus questioned as the two dings and a buzz came from the other room.

"Is that a… hammer?" Xena asked as a pounding sound filled her ears.

"I used to think that crazy neighbors would be fun… I have learned something this morning." Patrick muttered

"Maybe we should just start unpacking, I doubt we will get any more sleep and we have classes at 9:00 A.M. anyways," Xena suggested as she stood and gathered her uniform in her arms.

"Minus well," Cyrus grumbled as he and the rest of Team PCOX stood and walked to their gender respective restrooms. After about a minute both teams were dressed and entering their dorm room (Cyrus was wearing a black beanie over his ears). The beds were positioned in four opposite corners with small shelves at their feet. A window was at the center of the outward-facing wall, under it was more shelving. At the center of the entire room was a circular, red rug which complemented the brown wood beneath it.

"Best get unpacking," Xena said, gesturing to the hastily made stack of baggage. The team grabbed what was theirs and walked to their corner of the room. Cyrus unloaded his books, wolf poster, and the file for his scythes, Patrick unloaded small figurines and Atlesian Army promotional posters, Xena unpacked and hung up and painting of what appeared to be a small home in a large, secluded forest, and Olisa unpacked a bed's worth of stuffed animals.

"What time is it?" Cyrus asked as he began to look through the group's class schedule.

"Time for you to check your scroll," a preoccupied Olisa replied.

"'Time for you to get a scroll, blah blah blah I'm Olisa and I know everything'" Cyrus mocked as he checked the small, yet useful, contraption. The time on the scroll read 8:09 A.M. "We should probably be going, we don't have anything to do here and classes start in forty-nine minutes," Cyrus proposed.

"Sounds good," Patrick said as he finished putting up the last of his posters.

Olisa finished arranging her stuffed animals and Xena centered her painting before they began the walk out the dorm building, across the courtyard, and into the classroom. They sat in a half-filled row, filling it to eight. A boy with gray hair sat next to Cyrus, looking utterly bored waiting for the class to begin.

"Hello there friend," Cyrus said, a friendly smile spreading across his unshrouded face as he looked at the hooded boy.

"He..he...hey," the bored and shy boy responded.

"What team are you on?" Cyrus asked.

"Team GLAS."

"I'm with team PCOX. My name is Cyrus by the way," Cyrus responded as he extended his hand to the boy.

"Grey, Grey Tory." Grey said as he extended his hand to reach the boy's' hand

"Pleasure to meet you, Grey."

"P-pleasure to meet you too Cyrus," Grey said as the teacher announced that class was starting.

"Monsters, deeeemons, prowlers of the night…" the teacher began. Cyrus zoned out as the man continued his lecture.

"...do any of you believe yourself to be the incarnation of these traits." he finished.

"I do," Weiss said confidently as she stood behind the long desk. The professor challenged her to come down to the front of the class and prove it. He opened a cage sitting in the corner of the room and let out a large, bore-like Grimm. The white-clad girls team began cheering, yelling for her to "Represent Team RWBY."

"Pat, isn't it Team RWBY that was making all the noise this morning?" Cyrus asked as the bore charged Weiss.

"Sure is," Patrick responded, partially distracted by the fight.

"Well, now I hope she loses," Olisa said, butting in on the conversation.

"Weiss, aim for its belly, there's no armour there!" Ruby yelled to her teammate who was still engaging the Grimm.

"Ruby! Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss retaliated, clearly annoyed.

"Remember your training sis!" Grey yelled.

"She's your sister?" Cyrus asked, turning to the boy with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yep," Grey responded, not taking much notice of the boy. As the bore began to charge again, Weiss utilized a form of magic to shield herself and halt the bore, she then used another magical platform to propel herself into the now exposed stomach of the boar-like creature.

"It would appear we are in the presence of a true huntress in training," the professor announced the bell began to ring, "Class dismissed, and remember, remain vigilant."

Team PCOX walked out into the hall. "Olisa, Xena, Patrick and I are going to stay behind, we need to have a talk about something."

"Sure, whatever," Olisa responded in contrast to Xena who simply shook her head "yes." After the two girls had walked away, Cyrus and Patrick began to talk.

"We need to confront that 'Team RWBY' about the noise, we can't deal with that every day," Cyrus proposed.

"Agreed, it will get annoying very quickly if it goes on. There two of them are now," Patrick said as he pointed to two girls leaving the classroom. The two wore their standard issue school uniforms, the uniforms were much more modest compared to their combat uniforms which were comparable to lingerie. Cyrus and Patrick approached them.

"Hey, could you guys keep the noise down, please?" Patrick asked the duo

"We'll try," Blake replied, her usual, calm reaction holding up.

"Thanks," Cyrus responded, surprised that the request had gone through so smoothly with a team so rambunctious.

"But..but the parties!"

"Sorority girls…" Patrick muttered as they walked away from the girls.

 ** _Team PCOX's Room, Beacon, Vale_**  
 ** _8:10 P.M._**

"Their door is opening," Patrick whispered across the room to Cyrus.

"Again?" Cyrus whined as he rolled over in his bed, a pillow covering his ears.

"Yep, now two of them are whispering about coffee."

"Olisa, can you hit the wall with your staff. Please." Cyrus said aloud to the twelve-year-old sleeping in the corner.

There was a snort before she began speaking, "What? Huh?"

"Hit the wall with your stick, they won't shut up," Cyrus said plainly.

"I'll hit you if you don't shut up, but sure," she responded groggily as she reached under the bed and grabbed the staff.

Bam bam bam

The staff tapped against the wall three times, surely waking up any members of Team RWBY that were asleep. A few moments later there were footsteps outside Team PCOX's door.

"What the hell guys!? We're trying to sleep!" a bratty voice half-yelled through the door.

"So are we, deal with it,"

"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, PLEASE!?" Grey yelled from across the hall.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Training Room, Beacon

10:00 A.M.

Cyrus sat calmly in the rows of seats currently populated by students. In the previous fight, the boy named Jaune had been easily beaten by the leader of Team CRDL. Glynda had just finished explaining the rules of a match and had, once again, announced the tournament at the Vytal festival as the bell rang to signify the end of class. Cyrus looked over to Patrick, who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Pat, do you intend to have us fight in the tournament?" he asked the team leader.

"Well… yeah, I mean, we have you with your slow-down-time stuff, Xena who can cloak, I can regen limbs, and Olisa can teleport. We are pretty much an ultimate team." Patrick responded, taking the time to list their semblances.

"But, you saw all of those teams, JNPR has that Pyrrah girl and then RWBY has the giant gardening tool."

"Is that all that we have to worry about?"

"Of course not."

"Well don't continue, we need to go to lunch anyways."

"Yeah Cyrus, don't worry so much. We're gonna kick butt!" Olisa said, butting into the two's conversation.

Cafeteria, Beacon

12:00 P.M.

"Have you ever noticed that everyone here is either annoyingly loud or a biased jerk?" Xena asked as Team PCOX sat at one of the many lunch tables in the cafeteria.

"Yeah seriously, just look at those guys over there," Patrick said while chewing his apple, he gestured in the direction of the confrontation his free hand. A girl rabbit faunas were being bullied by the team leader of CRDL, he was tugging at her ears, this was much to the joy of his teammates who were yelling how much of a freak the girl was.

"Damn pigs," Cyrus muttered under his breath.

"Uh… I think she's a bunny…" Olisa responded.

"Yeah Cyrus, that's pretty obvious," Patrick added in.

"I KNOW THAT SHE ISN'T I'M TALKING ABOUT THE DUDE!" Cyrus half-stood as he yelled at his teammates.

"He isn't a faunas, though," Olisa responded, not at all fazed by the yelling.

"I MEANT HE ACTS LIKE ONE!" Cyrus yelled in fury at the younger girl.

"Fine, geez," Patrick replied as he finally swallowed his food. The bullying picked up behind the green-haired boy.

"That's it," Cyrus said as he stood and walked over to Cardin. The bully was ever so slightly smaller than Cyrus, giving the cyan-haired boy more courage as he looked down at the boy.

"Is there an issue?" Cardin asked, his eyes narrowing as he released the girl and stared up at Cyrus.

"Yes, in fact, there is, you are bullying someone simply for who they are. You need to stop."

"Make me."

"My pleasure," Cyrus responded. The hooded boy pressed his hands up against Cardin's cold, metal chest plate and shoved the bully against the table. There was a shimmering in the light behind the boy who was now half-sitting-half-lying against the table. A glass of milk that was behind the boy's head inexplicably tipped over and spilled the white fluid down the back of Cardin's undershirt. In another nearly supernatural act, the table, which by this time had been completely vacated, began to flip. Cardin, terrified of being crushed by the table, curled up and cowered as Cyrus lifted him up and out from under the falling table. He held the boy only about two inches off the ground and looked him dead in the eye. "If I ever catch you messing with a faunas because of who they are, I will find out, and I will find you."

"Ok, ok," Cardin whimpered. Cyrus dropped him.

"Good."

Cyrus went back to the table, Xena awaited him with a smile.

"Patrick and Olisa decided to head back to the dorm, wanted to get a head start on tonight's homework."

"Don't play dumb, Xena, I know that was you who spilled the milk and flipped the table. I wanted to say thank you."

"I have no idea what you mean Cyrus," Xena replied with false surprise, her hand placed over her heart.

"Well thank you invisible being that helped me," Cyrus said as he raised his hands and looked up to the ceiling. Xena giggled.

Dr. Oobleck's Classroom

1:00 P.M.

Cyrus was immensely excited just to be in this class, he was, however, not at all more excited about history than the class' teacher. Dr. Oobleck sped around the room and talked at speeds over that of which Cyrus had ever heard anyone speak. The man was green haired, wore circular spectacles, and was constantly on a caffeine high.

"... and what exactly was the faunas adventure in that battle?" Oobleck finished, expecting an answer from his pupils. After waking up from apparently dosing, Jaune gave his incorrect answer.

"Um… uh… Binoculars!" Patrick facepalmed at the boy missing the obvious answer.

"Well, animals ARE easier to train than humans…" Cardin said afterwards.

"You aren't exactly the most open-minded, now are you," Pyrrah responded. "The answer is night vision, most faunas have near-perfect vision in the dark," she said matter-of-factly. Blake continued the point before making a jab at Cardin.

"Perhaps if he had paid more attention in class, he wouldn't have failed so miserably on the battlefield," she smirked slightly when Cardin attempted to stand and initiate combat with her, only to be ordered to sit down and remain after class with Jaune.

"Class dismissed, except for you Mister Arc and Mister Winchester." Mr. Oobleck sad as he released the class from the room. Cyrus stood and followed Patrick, Olisa, and Xena back to their dorm room.

"Hopefully, they won't make much noise tonight," Patrick said as he sat on his bed and began to study.

"You know, I highly doubt that they won't," Cyrus responded, he and the rest of Team PCOX followed Patrick's lead and cracked open a textbook.

Team PCOX's Dorm Room

10:14 P.M.

It was dark and late, there was no noise next door for once and everyone in the dorm room was fast asleep, excluding Cyrus. The hooded boy pulled up his mask and exited silently into the moon's light through the window. With care, he scrambled up the roof's shingles and to the flat, barren top. It was a full moon tonight and the air was clean and crisp. He hadn't come up here to howl or anything, he simply wanted to see the starry night sky and observe its never-ending glory. He lied back on the hard, stony roof and stared up at the white-speckled night sky.

"So… How often do you do this?" a familiar voice asked from nearby.

"Xena, uncloak, I know that it's you, and to answer your question, hardly ever, only when the sky is not shrouded by clouds. Helps me think."

"And what do you think about?" Xena asked as she appeared sitting next to him.

"Home, my parents, my brother," Cyrus took out a small picture and handed it to his friend, "His name is Oceus, the one with deep blue hair, he'll be joining us next semester along with Patrick's sister."

"Can't wait to meet him," Xena handed back the picture. "But we do have a field trip tomorrow, shouldn't you go back to bed?"

"We do?"

"Yeah, you know, the forest of Forever Fall."

"Doesn't matter, I won't be able to sleep if I don't have some time to clear my head."

"What do you have to clear your head about Cyrus?" Xena asked, intrigued.

"Do you remember earlier, with the faunas girl and Cardin?" Cyrus questioned, turning to look her straight in the gray orbs that were her eyes.

"Does someone have a crush?" Xena asked with a slight snicker.

"No! Never! Well, not on her. What I was going to say is that the reason him bullying her affected me so much was that… well… I'm a faunas. A wolf to be exact."

Xena didn't display any reaction.

"I know," was all she said.

"Wah… huh?" Cyrus sat up with a look of confusion.

"I can be invisible whenever I want to, one day I accidentally stumbled into the wrong bathroom… Yeah, that was embarrassing. Your ears look great though." She added that last part to make up for her trespassing.

"I honestly wish you had never told me that…" Cyrus said as he pulled down his mask and removed his hood. "I don't really think that I want to ponder what you did though. It may be best just to go back to bed."

"Due to the field trip, that might be the best course of action."

"Yeah, I guess so," Cyrus stood and pulled up his hood. Xena stood as well, the strong breeze blowing back her cloak and showing the same knee length skirt and a t-shirt with her symbol, a partially opened eye, on it, her usual, blue-gray boots came up to just above her ankle, her socks halfway up her shin.

"See you tomorrow, Cyrus," she said as she slinked back into the dorm. The hooded boy followed her shortly, they were careful not to wake any other member of Team PCOX from their deep sleep.


End file.
